The War Begins
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: Voldemort is back, and Harry barely made it out alive. Luna tries to console him, but finds feelings for the strange Gryffindor she never thought she would. Currently rated 'T' for the mild language and suggestive scenes that have/will take place. I'd just like to say, a HUGE thank you to those who have already read, and like my little fanfic. I'll be sure to keep it up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The Last Game._

"He's back! He back! Voldemort's back! Cedric asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him! Not there!" The music in the stands died as people slowly realised what is happening. There, on the floor, was the body of a handsome boy with blond locks of hair. His face covered in dirt, and his Hufflepuff jumper seemed ripped and also equally grime covered, specks of blood about it, although that seemed to be from the Gryffindor boy who was curled over the others body.

"That's my boy!" A pained voice cried out from the stands, pushing past everyone in the way, including the few teachers who attempted, and failed, to stop him. "That's my son!" The male let out a long, heart wrenching wail as he fell to the floor by his sons body.

The small girl, who seemed unphased by the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff showing up in such a state, watched Professor Moody pull Harry away from Cedric body, and out of the room. Probably to get away from the Heliopaths, Luna thought to herself.

* * *

_(Scene Break)_

* * *

"The ministry for magic does not wish for me to tell you this..." Started the Headmaster but Luna wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were locked on Harry. She couldn't look away. He wore the same expression she did all those years ago when her mother had died. She knew exactly how he felt. Watching someone you care for die. 

As soon as the talk was over, Luna decided to talk to the clearly distressed Gryffindor. "Harry?" She called out, her dreamy voice just reaching his ears.

"Not now Luna... I..." He stumbled over his words for a moment, shaking his head. "I just need to be alone."

Luna looked down, then walked up to him, placing her hand on his arm. "I know how you feel... Harry. My mother died when I was really young." The witch spoke softly, attempting to sooth the boy.

"No!" He snapped, pulling his arm away from her and turning around to face her. "You don't know how I feel! No one does!" He was on the verge of yelling, gaining a few stares from some of the other students.

"Is that your girlfriend, Potter? Killed the competition, now making your move?" An all too familiar voice spat from just a few feet to the side.

"Shut it Malfoy. Or you'll regret it." Harry whipped his head around to see the puny blond.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Kill me, just like you did Cedric?" The blond retorted, his face contorting into a smirk.

Harry, the normally much more calm wizard, drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. His own face turning into an expression of pure hate. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy. Unless you want everyone to know about your fathers true allegiance."

The blond took a small step back and he seemed close to drawing his own wand. "My father will hear about this, Potter."

"Good!" He yelled back. "Then so will the Ministry. And you, your father, and your precious little mummy will all get to live in Azkaban together!"

This, of course, made Draco draw his own wand. "Stupefy!" He yelled.

But harry countered faster "Expelliarmus!" As a result, Malfoy was knocked back, the Stupefy spell hitting the magical roof.

"Well... Well... Well... What do we have here... Potter!" Another all too familiar voice, and one that is anything but pleasant. "Attacking a student, one of my students, might I add, in the Great Hall, right after a truly touching speech about the return of the Dark Lord?"

"Professor! He.. He.." Harry started

"Save it, Mr. Potter. I don't normally give out detentions this late into the year, or after such an occasion, but The-Boy-Who-Lived deserves to be treated differently, does he not?"

Luna, who had been watching the entire scene, rather curious as to what was happening, looked up at Snape. "Sir, it was my fault. I used a Confundus charm on harry by accident." She didn't know why, but she wanted him to get off with that. She didn't like Malfoy really.

The potion masters eyes then turned to look at the dirty blond girl. "Miss Lovegood," He started, an eyebrow raising slowly "That is unusual of you. I'll have ten points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for that, but any more of this nonsense, and you'll both be in the dungeons cleaning for the foreseeable future." He then turned away from the pair and walked over to where a rather annoyed, and confused Draco was standing, having just picked his wand back up. He must have hit his head, because he was rubbing the back of it.

If Professor Snape said anything, Luna missed it, she had locked her tiny arm around a rather confused Gryffindor's arm, and was leading him out of the Great Hall.

"Luna! What the hell was that?" Harry asked, giving no resistance as he was pulled away.

"What was what, Harry?" She asked, a slight smile on her lips as her voice reached his ears.

"Why did you.. You know, say that to Snape? You could have been expelled!" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

"No I wouldn't. He likes me more than you. You would have been the one getting expelled, Harry."

If Harry could think of a response to that, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he just closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Okay Luna... Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked, slowly pulling his arm away from hers. It hadn't escaped his notice that he could feel her chest, and her heart, against his arm, something that put him off a bit. Her heart was running a bit fast. "And are you feeling okay?"

Luna smiled up at him and nodded a few times. "It should be me asking you that, Harry." She said with a slight smile.

"Well.. I'm fine... A bit shaken... But fine..." The boy sheepishly admitted.

Just then, his two best friends came round the corner and let out a sigh.

"There you are!" Ron let out a sigh and shook his head. "She hasn't stopped going on about how you just vanished!" He explained, jabbing his thumb towards Hermione.

The brunette glowered at the ginger and shook her head. "We were worried sick! We heard that there had been a fight in the Great Hall and... Well, we weren't sure what had happened! Come on... It's time to get out bags packed! You don't want to miss the train!" She ranted at him for a few moments before finally stopping to catch her breath and shake her head.

Harry looked over to his left at Luna and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Luna... I've gotta go!" He said before slowly stepping away from her and giving her a wave, walking towards Ron and Hermione.

Once the trio rounded the corner, Luna put her hand just above her left breast, feeling her own erratic heart beat before closing her eyes and shaking her head, beginning to skip through the halls towards her own common room to pack her own bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The spark.

The wind blew into the carriage with a speed that would never fail to give Luna a small smile. She enjoyed the way the wind blew her hair out behind her, it tickled her ears. Well, that or the Nargles. She had, after all, forgotten her butterbear cork necklace. She would have to send an owl to ask Daddy to send it to her. She couldn't have the Nargles in her ears all the time. She found her eyes closing, letting her drift off slightly, when there was a light knock at the door. Her eyes shot wide open once again as she looked up to see the person who had knocked on the door. She opened it with a small smile, her dreamy voice welcoming them in. "Oh, hello Harry. I didn't expect to see you here."

"What? You mean on the train?" The black haired boy asked, sounding slightly confused.

Luna just shook her head. Harry was nice, but he could be a bit silly at times. "Come on in" She spoke softly, taking a slight step back to let him in.

"Um... Thanks, Luna." He replied, taking a step in and sitting opposite to where she was clearly sitting, her bags, and books, piled on the seat next to hers.

Luna took her seat and looked across at Harry."Every flavour bean, Harry?" She asked, reaching across into he bag and taking out a small box of the sweets.

Harry, rather reluctant to try after getting one that tasted rather foul, was about to decline the offer before noticing the smile that had spread across her face. "Sure, thanks, Luna." He said returning the smile before slowly stretching out a hand, palm up.

Luna gave her shoulders a small shrug and tipped the packet slightly, tipping out one of the multi-coloured beans. "Oh, you got a black one. They are supposed to bring you good luck." She explained after spotting the pure black one in the middle.

Harry nodded slowly, unsure of how a sweet could bring you luck, but, nonetheless, he popped it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. "Hmmm!" Harry exclaimed. "Liquorish!"

"See, I told you." She smiled sweetly at the other before turning her gaze back out of the window.

Harry allowed his gaze to rest on her a moment, a slight smile creeping across his lips "Hey, Luna, I was wondering..." He started, reaching into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around a slight lump

.

"Yes Harry?" She asked, her gaze still resting on the outside world, watching as the trees, farms and occasional house fly past them.

"Aren't you missing something?" He asked, pointing to the spot between her breasts where her charm normally lay.

"Oh, yes." She let out a slight sigh, looking down slightly where her necklace once was. "I must have left it at home."

Harry shook his head a small bit then pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand, was a single rope with a slightly twisted cork in the middle of it, a little metal hook on either end of the thin rope.

Luna's eyes were drawn over to it when he took it from his pocket and, upon seeing her necklace, her eyes widened slightly more than usual. "Harry! You found it! But, I thought I left it at home!" She smiled a bit more and stood, took a small step forward, and before harry could react, he found himself pulled into a hug by the petite girl. Harry nodded a small bit and slowly wrapped his arms around her back, clearly not as comfortable with this as she was. He eventually cleared his throat and Luna, now with a slight blush across her cheeks, slowly sat back down, taking her seat once again. "Sorry Harry..." She said rather bashfully.

"It is fine, Luna." He responded with a slight smile, observing the blondes light pink flush. After a moment, he leaned across and, keeping his eyes on hers, reached behind her, holding the two strands of the thin rope apart, and hooked the necklace around her neck. Luna kept eye contact with the other male whos face was now just inches away from her own. She could feel her heart beating slightly faster and harder than normal, once he took his seat again, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and, to his surprise, so did he. Luna's hand soon found the Butterbear cork that was now around her neck once more. She could also feel her heart beating so fast, and so hard, it was a wonder Harry could not hear it. Or perhaps he could, and was just being a gentleman about it.

Luna tilted her head slightly, moving her hands back down to her lap. "Where was it, Harry?" She asked, her dreamy voice wavering slightly. "I could have sworn I had forgotten it."

The male shook his head a small bit. "No... It was the Accio charm in the hands of a Slytherin. I found one of them bragging about in with their cart door still open. An invisibility cloak can get you in and out of anywhere." He commented with a sly grin before looking at her charm again. "It's rather easy to figure out whom it belongs to, you're the only one with such a..." He paused for a second to think of a polite word, but found himself interrupted.

"It's okay Harry, I know it is strange." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "But it works at keeping the Nargles away."

Harry smiled a bit and nodded slowly. "Yeah... Well, anyway, if there's anything else I can do then just let me know." He started to stand, to leave and go back to Ron and Hermione, when a delicate hand took hold of his, stopping him from leaving.

"Actually, Harry... Could you stay a while? I like having someone to talk to." Harry, not really knowing what to say, but also not having the heart to leave, no, it was more like, he didn't want to leave, slowly sat back down again for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
